<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i found a place for us by mothicalcreatures</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701460">i found a place for us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothicalcreatures/pseuds/mothicalcreatures'>mothicalcreatures</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014), The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, M/M, Relationship Issues, Relationship Negotiation, Tenderness, background rossier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothicalcreatures/pseuds/mothicalcreatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas hadn’t <em>wanted</em> to walk away from Lucien the way he had, with accusations flung with intent to hurt just to ensure the man wouldn’t follow. Part of him had understood that Lucien’s desire to keep him sheltered from his work and provide him with a home and income stemmed from a desire to keep him safe, but Thomas valued his independence too much to leave himself completely at the whims of anyone else, particularly a man as dangerous as Lucien Grimaud.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucien Grimaud/Thomas Jopson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i found a place for us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebacchus/gifts">bluebacchus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My last GrimJop fic dropped Jopson into the Musketeers' universe, I thought it was time to drop Grimaud into the Terror universe. </p><p>Written for @bluebacchus for the prompt "Stay. I need you more than you think."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Thomas had turned down Captain Crozier’s offer to stay with him at the Rosses’ home, despite the fact that it would have been a much more comfortable place to recover from their trials than anywhere else Thomas might find on his own. But he had seen Crozier and Ross in the Antarctic and he’d seen them again as they’d straggled home aboard the <em>Enterprise, </em>and Thomas did not want to be on the edge of that. It would bring up too much regret, and furthermore, Thomas simply could not afford a long convalescence. He’d have to find another job again, sooner rather than later.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Thomas hadn’t <em>wanted</em> to walk away from Lucien the way he had, with accusations flung with intent to hurt just to ensure the man wouldn’t follow. Part of him had understood that Lucien’s desire to keep him sheltered from his work and provide him with a home and incomestemmed from a desire to keep him safe, but Thomas valued his independence too much to leave himself completely at the whims of anyone else, particularly a man as dangerous as Lucien Grimaud. He knew why Lucien had left France, what had driven him to move his smuggling and black market dealings to England and her colonies. It hadn’t just been for a change of scenery.</p><p class="p1">They’d first met in Van Diemen’s land, where Lucien had been cultivating unrest in the colony while keeping a watchful eye on the convict transports coming in and out. Thomas had walked a fine line with Lucien then; had used his position as Crozier’s steward to relay sensitive information about Sir John and Lady Jane Franklin. It had been quite thrilling to later hear about Sir John’s removal as lieutenant-governor and know that he’d played some small part in it.</p><p class="p1">When they’d found each other in England upon the expedition’s return, Thomas had joined Lucien in a much more permanent capacity, hiring himself out as temporary staff for parties and large events, serving as liaison for “indisposed” merchants, apprentice to tailors “gone overseas.” He was good at what he did, being an unassuming presence in the background that the rich and powerful felt comfortable gossiping around as well as an accomplished and knowledgeable enough tradesman. It had gone well for a time and then it hadn’t.</p><p class="p1">For all Lucien had claimed to trust him, it hadn’t always felt quite true, and as time went on Lucien allowed him to help less and less. By the time Lucien offered to set Thomas up with a house and a stipend to live on so he could provide for his brother without concern after their mother died, Thomas was doing practically nothing and he had snapped that he’d been under the impression that he had been entering a partnership, not signing on to be Lucien’s kept woman.</p><p class="p1">Then he’d left, returned to sea when Captain Crozier requested him to once again serve as his steward on a new expedition to the Arctic. How exciting, he’d thought then, to get to go to both ends of the world, something so few sailors could claim. </p><p class="p1">Now, as Thomas collapsed on the rickety old bed in the drafty room he’d gotten for the night, he did not think it had been worth it. He still ached and while he was hungry, the smells of food wafting up from the inn’s kitchen just made his stomach turn unpleasantly. Before they had all parted ways, Dr. Goodsir had noticed Thomas struggling and had offered to get him some laudanum for the pain, but Thomas had declined, assuring Dr. Goodsir that he could sleep just fine without. It wasn’t a lie, Thomas thought as he buried his face in the bed’s lumpy pillow, allowing the bone deep exhaustion of the day to sweep him away into that welcome blackness.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Thomas came to some hours later, to early morning light streaming through the window, whose curtains he had not closed the night before, and someone banging on the door of his room. He fumbled a moment trying to get out of bed, and then thought better of it when his bad leg nearly buckled under him as he tried to stand. He swallowed trying to find his voice while his mind was still bleary from sleep and an abrupt waking.</p><p class="p1">“Come in,” he croaked, wincing at the sound.</p><p class="p1">He hadn’t really known who to expect opening the door. The innkeeper perhaps, telling him he’d overslept and needed to leave or pay for another night, or perhaps a messenger sent by Captain Crozier imploring him one last time to come with him to convalesce in the country, but when the door opened there was Lucien, looking rather unchanged since Thomas last saw him five years prior. The same could hardly be said of himself and it was clear on Lucien’s face that he saw it too.</p><p class="p1">Lucien stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.</p><p class="p1">“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised you found me,” Thomas said, using the bedside table to haul himself to his feet. “But I didn’t think you’d still be in England. You were making plans to head for Cape Colony before I left.”</p><p class="p1">“I returned in ’47.” Lucien paused, eyes following Thomas as he hobbled over the wash basin to splash water on his face and make himself as presentable as he could. “You were supposed to be back by then.”</p><p class="p1">There was something almost plaintive in Lucien’s voice, and Thomas felt his stomach twist at the implication that Lucien had expected to see Thomas upon his return to England despite how they’d parted ways. He watched Lucien for a moment in the cracked glass of the mirror at the basin. “Yes. I was supposed to be.”</p><p class="p1">“Do you have somewhere to stay?”</p><p class="p1">Thomas didn’t know whether he wanted to cry or laugh. “I only paid for this room for one night.”</p><p class="p1">He would have to find more permanent lodgings eventually, but last night all he had wanted to do was sleep.</p><p class="p1">“I’d been thinking to go see my sister.”</p><p class="p1">Lucien hummed. “Does your sister have room for you?”</p><p class="p1">“No.” Thomas wanted to snap that Lucien knew she didn’t, but he held his tongue. His sister worked as a maid in some fine lady’s house, a position Lucien himself had helped secure for her. She lived at the house in the servants quarters. If Thomas were to visit, he would have to find his own lodgings in town.</p><p class="p1">Thomas sighed, dried his face off and set his clothes to rights before turning around to face Lucien. “What did you come here for? I doubt it was for a social visit. ”</p><p class="p1">“I’d heard that the <em>Enterprise </em>and <em>Investigator </em>had returned with survivors,” Lucien began. He shifted his feet, glancing around the room before returning his gaze to Thomas. “I needed to see if you were among them.”</p><p class="p1">Needed, not wanted, <em>needed.</em> Thomas swallowed. “Well, you’ve seenme now. I am alive.” He waited for Lucien to say something else, anything else. He could have been satisfied with simply discovering Thomas was alive, but he hadn’t been; he’d found out where Thomas was staying and come to see him.</p><p class="p1">“Barely, it would seem,” Lucien said, frowning.</p><p class="p1">“I’m a good deal better than I was,” Thomas said. His leg felt as though it was about to give way beneath him, but he also found himself frozen in place by Lucien’s gaze. He was worried, Thomas realized. Worried for Thomas’s health, for his safety. He had been afraid for Thomas, when he hadn’t returned in the allotted time.</p><p class="p1">Thomas forced himself forward, dropping down on the bed again with a grimace.</p><p class="p1">Lucien was still frowning when Thomas looked up at him again. “I have a place just outside of London. Your brother is still at his apprenticeship, it’s been going well.”</p><p class="p1">“What are you asking me?” Thomas knew what Lucien wanted, but he needed to hear it proper, not just implied.</p><p class="p1">“Come back with me, rest, recover… you’ll be near enough to London to visit your brother and the house is in a good area, you’d be able to find work…” Lucien trailed off, but Thomas could fill in the rest; the “I would worry about you, if you were anywhere else.”</p><p class="p1">There was an apology too, hovering somewhere inside those words. Lucien knew that there was every chance Thomas would reject his offer, knew that there were things he needed to make up for if Thomas were to stay with him.</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” Thomas said. “I’ll go with you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I understand why you did what you did, back then,” Thomas said, as Lucien helped him up the steps and into the house Lucien had brought them to. It seemed… inaccurate to call it Lucien’s house or his home. Base of operations was perhaps the most appropriate term for anywhere Lucien dwelt for long periods of time. Thomas had never known Lucien to dwell within a city or town proper for very long, and he wondered if Lucien had acquired the place for Thomas’s benefit when he arrived back… or, perhaps more accurately, in the hopes that Thomas would make it home.</p><p class="p1">Lucien only grunted in response as he steered Thomas into the parlor and then down onto the soft couch.</p><p class="p1">Thomas looked up at him, taking his hand to keep him from pulling away. “You wanted to keep me safe, it’s why you’re doing this now too.”</p><p class="p1">“But I shouldn’t have attempted to undermine your work either,” Lucien said. “You are highly competent at what you do, I was a fool to overlook that.”</p><p class="p1">Thomas smiled. “I am and you were, but I accept your apology.”</p><p class="p1">Lucien’s jaw clenched and unclenched and he looked miserably torn about something. “Do you need anything?”</p><p class="p1">There were a great many things Thomas needed, but now that he was here with Lucien again, many of them felt less pressing. Lucien wouldn’t let him go hungry, he had a safe place to rest and recover while he awaited being called upon for his captain’s court martial, he would be able to find a job at his leisure, visit his brother and sister without worry…</p><p class="p1">“Sit with me?” Thomas asked. “I’ve missed you.”</p><p class="p1">Lucien’s face softened and he joined Thomas on the couch. Thomas, in turn, released Lucien’s hand to pull him into a proper embrace. Heheard Lucien’s breath hitch as he wrapped his arms around Thomas and realized just how thin he truly was.</p><p class="p1">“Will you be going back to sea?” Lucien asked, running a hand down Thomas’s back as though he were trying to feel every bump of bone that stuck out where it shouldn’t.</p><p class="p1">“That will depend on how my leg heals,” Thomas said, nestling against Lucien’s side and resting his head on his shoulder. “If it’s too lame I won’t be able to.”</p><p class="p1">There was a several beats of comfortable silence before Lucien spoke again. “I would like you to stay. I need you more than you know.”</p><p class="p1">Something warm fluttered in Thomas’s chest at that. There it was again, Lucien <em>needing</em> him. He hadn’t expected to have anything to come back to, but here he was safely ensconced with Lucien once more. “Will I be allowed to help in your business dealings?”</p><p class="p1">Lucien raised a hand to brush Thomas’s hair back from his face. “I thought you wanted a more proper partnership than merely helping?”</p><p class="p1">“Hmmm.” Thomas smiled again, his eyes drifting shut. “Yes, I’d like that.”</p><p class="p1">“Good,” Lucien said. “So would I, but I would also like that to wait until you’ve recovered.”</p><p class="p1">Thomas let out a contented hum. “I think I’m okay with that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>